Sólo nosotros
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: El primer día para Anya, en un nuevo instituto, en una nueva ciudad, en un nuevo país; todo para dejar atrás un pasado que la persigue. Allí conocerá a Yao, un joven que debe convivir con un pasado que le gustaría olvidar, todo por el bien de su familia ¿Podrán estas almas rotas volver a ser ellos? Oneshot hetero rochu ¡Regalo para BCharlotte! ¡Feliz cumple!


¡Hola a todos! Y muy especialmente... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bian! OK, quizás no te imaginaste esto (A no ser que Gabriela se fuese de la lengua ¬¬), pero este es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Enviar algo por correo salía muy caro XP Un Rochu hetero. Espero que me haya salido bien, es la primera vez que hago uno. Y sobre todo que te guste, pero mucho ¿Eh?

Y gracias Gabriela por ayudarme el sábado con el "chilense", solo espero que no haya quedado raro es parte. Y de paso, que fue ella la que hace cuatro meses me dijo cuando era tu cumpleaños y si podía hacerte un fanfic (De todos modos lo hubiese hecho sabiendo la fecha), así que ella también tiene algo de mérito.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hetalia, porque si así fuera...

**SOLO NOSOTROS**

**Anya**

Miré fijamente la puerta de color caoba que se alzaba ante mí a dos pasos, en ese pasillo desierto.

"Ánimo" Pensé dando un paso vacilante hacia la puerta "Solo es un trozo de madera. Además, solo son un montón de personas de mi misma edad las que están al otro lado. No puede ser tan malo."

Uno de mis pies hizo amago de dar un paso más, y yo, como las otras diez veces, retrocedí hasta tocar con mi espalda la pared contraria a la de la puerta. Un nuevo instituto en una nueva ciudad en un nuevo país. En un lugar en el que no conocía a nadie. Nadie podría acusarme de ser cobarde. Era demasiado de una sola vez.

Apreté con más fuerza la bufanda de mi cuello, hasta ocultar el extremo entre mis manos, totalmente sudadas. Esperaba que no quedasen manchas en la bufanda. Le tenía demasiado cariño, para muchos era solo un trozo de tela, pero a mí me había acompañado desde el día en que todo cambió, sin separarse de mí. Al contrario que mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida.

Lo primero de todo sería que planificase algo, cuando entrase ¿Debía presentarme al momento? ¿O quedarme quieta en el umbral hasta que el profesor de turno me presentase?

En medio de mi diatriba interna, los minutos pasaron volando. Debía decidirme ya, no podía quedarme toda la hora aquí fuera. Tenía que entrar sí o sí.

-Perdona ¿Te has perdido?- Me sobresalté. Un chico asiático de ojos almendrados y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta apoyada en el hombro con una sonrisa amistosa, se encontraba a unos metros de mí.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, no es necesario. En realidad...- Dejé la frase en el aire, sin continuar. No era capaz de explicarle que llevaba veinte minutos en ese pasillo desierto mirando fijamente una puerta. No quería que se burlasen de mí desde el primer día de escuela. No otra vez.

-Primer día ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando vine de China hace unos años, aru.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, había agarrado mi mano y tirado de mí al interior de la sala donde unos veinte alumnos y el profesor nos miraban con asombro y con fastidio respectivamente. Solté mi mano y a duras penas, pude decir mi nombre completo. Estaba totalmente sonrojada ¿Por qué me había hecho eso el chico?

**Yao**

Me senté en mi sitio como correspondía. En la segunda fila. Ni en la primera donde se situaban una mezcla de los de mejores notas con los de la peor: Arthur, un chico inglés; Alfred, un americano que siempre saltaba en medio de las clases con las teorías más ridículas y que siempre acababa discutiendo con su compañero ingles como niños pequeños; Felicia, una italiana que se pasaba la mayor parte de las clases dibujando; Ludwig, un alemán desesperado siempre para que su compañera atendiera... Mi primo... y más gente... Era sorprendente la diversidad de nacionalidades que había en esta clase. Tampoco en la última, donde se situaban lo alborotadores que no cabían en la primera fila. Yo en el medio. Siendo olvidado por todos.

Volví la mirada a la chica nueva, todavía de pie en medio del aula, mientras tartamudeaba sobre su vida en Rusia. Por fin, el profesor con un ademán dio por finalizada la presentación para retomar la clase. Pedí en silencio que la chica se sentase a mi lado, un sitio siempre vacío. Todos mis primos salvo Kiku se encontraban en distintas clases y no solía mezclarme con los demás. Siempre me ha parecido más importarme cuidar de todos mis primos antes que divertirme. Las únicas personas que se hubieran sentado hubiesen sido mis primos. Por ello estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo solo.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, deseé que alguien se siente a mi lado para hablar. Quizás era porque había algo en ella que me recordaba a mí mismo, no solo por estar sola en su primer día de escuela. Era algo más, algo que no sabría escribir, pero que me recordaba a mí mismo.

Quizás alguien allá arriba me escuchó, porque vino a sentarse a mi lado. En el asiento que llevaba vacío desde el inicio del curso, en el que nadie nunca se sentó porque yo nunca hablaba con alguien distinto a mi familia y el único familiar en esta clase me había dejado muy claro que no quería saber nada de mí.

-Hola, soy Anya Braginski.- Se presentó Anya. No le dije que ya se había presentado ante toda la clase hace unos minutos. Debía estar ya lo suficientemente nerviosa.

-Yao Wang, aru. Encantado de conocerte.- Estábamos actuando como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto o más bien, como si nunca hubiese cogido su mano y la hubiese metido en clase. Quizás fuese lo mejor, seguramente ella preferiría otra clase de amigos. En unos pocos días se movería y no volveríamos a hablar. Mejor cortar por lo sano.

El resto de la clase no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra. Cada uno atendiendo a las palabras del aburrido tema que le tocaba esta mañana al profesor. Un tema que estaba seguro que habíamos dado ya, pero que nadie, ni siquiera Arthur o Ludwig, se le ocurriría interrumpirle. Ese hombre no era conocido exactamente por su buen talante.

El timbre sonó y todo el mundo salió en desbandada fuera del aula para estirar las piernas en el cambio de clase o hablar con algún otro compañero. Yo me mantuve en mi sitio, mirando el paisaje de afuera, deseando poder irme ya a casa.

-¿P-puedo preguntarte algo?- Giré sorprendiéndome al ver a Anya a mi lado todavía. Debería haberse levantado para empezar a hacer amigos ¿No? Eso es lo que hacen todos aquí...

-Claro, aru.

-¿Por qué me cogiste de la mano y me llevaste a dentro?

-Me recordaste a mí cuando llegué. Salvo que a mí nadie me ayudó. Estuve de pie una hora hasta que el profesor salió del aula y se dio de bruces contra mí. No quería que te pasara lo mismo.- Pareció querer preguntar algo más, pero la nueva profesora volvió a entrar y tuvimos que alejarnos.

**Anya**

Miré el largo comedor que se extendía ante mí. Todos estaban divididos en grupos y yo sobraba en todos ellos. Había de todos los tipos: Un grupo formado totalmente por nórdicos del que sobresalía extrañamente un chico de pelo negro; el club de periodismo formado por varios miembros de mi clase; en otros los dos chicos de habla inglesa que se habían peleado junto a otro chico; uno formado por los alborotadores del que sobresalían tres,... La lista era infinita. Pero en ninguno encajaba.

Quizás debí levantarme en el cambio de clase para empezar a conocer a algunas personas, eso es lo que había dicho mi hermana mayor cuando llegamos a este nuevo país, haz amigos. Pero hasta ahora no había hecho caso de ninguno de sus consejos. En vez de levantarme, preferí quedarme con Yao. Me había carcomido las ganas de preguntarle por qué se había comportado así. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que era para ayudarme. Las personas no ayudan de forma gratuita, pero él parecía que eso era lo que había hecho.

Con mi bandeja entre manos, recorrí el comedor buscando una mesa libre, pero todas estaban ocupados ¿Debería simplemente sentarme en una de las que estaban medio desocupadas y empezar a comer? Quizás esa fuese una buena forma de conocer gente...

-¡Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar ahí parada! ¡Algunos tenemos que comer!- Me gritó alguien detrás de mí. Me sentaría en esa mesa. De allí. Solo había cuatro personas en ella.

Con paso renovado, me dirigí a la mesa hasta que quedé enfrente de ellos.- Perdona... ¿Os importa que me siente?

-¡Anya!- Me fijé en uno de los chicos sentados. Era Yao. Todas estas mesas y elegí la de Yao, va a pensar que soy una pesada...

-Yao, yo... No sabía dónde sentarme y me dirigí a la primera que vi desocupada.- Tras recorrer dos veces el comedor, pero eso no necesitaban saberlo.

-Claro que puedes, Anya. Por supuesto que puedes unirte a nosotros, aru.- Dijo levantándose y sacando la silla para que me sentase.

-¡Espera! ¡De donde conoces a mi aniki!- El chico sentado al otro lado de Yao se levantó de un salto.- ¡Exijo una respuesta da-ze!

-Sé educado con la invitada, Yong Soo...- Un chico con lentes y una extraña mochila en forma de elefante recriminó al otro chico. Después volvió a girarse hacia mí.- Disculpa a mi primo, nunca ha sabido comportarse. Yo soy Niran.- Dijo señalándose a sí mismo para después señalar a la chica que comía a su lado.- Y ella es Lien.

-Ya era hora de que hubiese alguna mujer más aquí. Solo espero que no me incordies como Mei con mi aspecto.- ¿Mei? ¿Quién era? ¿Vendría más gente a esta mesa?

-Mei es mi hermana.- Me explicó Yao al notar mi confusión.- Ahora mismo está con su clase en un intercambio. Pasarán los tres próximos meses allí y después volverán. Antes estuvo la otra chica aquí.

Asentí. Tres meses en un país extranjero. Nunca sería capaz de ir sin alguien en el que confiase mucho.

-Y tras las presentaciones... ¡Contesta! ¡De que conoces a mi aniki!- Yoz Suo o Yomh Soo se subió a la mesa, para mi sorpresa y la quietud de todos los demás.- ¡Quiero todos tus datos! ¡No dejo a cualquiera estar con él da-ze!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas señalándome hasta dejar su dedo a un centímetro de mi cara.

-Yong Soo. Estás metiendo el pie en mi arroz Y sabes perfectamente lo que dicen las normativas sobre este comportamiento.

-Baja. No queremos que te vuelvan a expulsar, aru.- Mientras los dos chicos intentaban bajar al tercero, me pregunté donde exactamente me había metido. Pero de alguna forma, todos me caían bien. Quizás este instituto no sea tan malo.

**Yao.**

Unos cuantos meses pasaron desde el día que llegó Anya. Mi primera impresión no fue errónea. De alguna forma me había acercado a ella y ella a mí. Mi familia estaba extrañada y algo divertida por eso, nunca había hecho amigos fuera del círculo familiar y la primera era una chica, era normal que tuviesen dudas. Pero yo no dejaría que esto fuera a más, mi familia absorbía la mayor parte de mi tiempo y no tenía tiempo para esto.

.

.

.

Mentira. Esa es la excusa que ponía. La familia. Para no acercarme a nadie. Tenía miedo. Si le decía lo que de verdad empezaba a sentir por ella, quizás se alejase o quizás no... Pero no me arriesgaría, era mejor ser amigos.

Solo amigos.

-Yao, estás muy callado... ¿Te sucede algo?- Desde su asiento, a unos centímetros de mío (La distancia había decrecido proporcionalmente al incremento de nuestra amistad) Anya me miraba preocupada.

-No, claro que no. Solo este ejercicio de matemáticas que me cuesta.- Mentí, intentando ser lo más convincente posible. No pareció tragárselo del todo, pero aun así volvió a girar la mirada hacia la pizarra para copiar las nuevas líneas del profesor.

Durante el resto de la clase estuve pensando en nuestra relación. Ella conocía algunos secretos que solo conocía mi familia, al igual que yo de ella. Le conté sobre mi vida en China, las calles llenas en Pekín; ella a su vez, de las frías avenidas en Moscú. Ella sabía que había repetido un curso el primer año que vine aquí, yo que en su antiguo instituto nunca consiguió hacer amigos. Ella conocía de sobra mi preocupación por las personas que me importaban, yo sus ganas de hacer amigos. Me había contado sobre su hermana pequeña y su madre en Moscú. Cada uno sabía las inseguridades del otro. Y sin embargo, seguía repitiéndome que solo somos amigos.

Por fin tocó el timbre y salimos de la asfixiante clase. Ambos nos levantamos con tranquilidad, en la próxima clase tendríamos que separarnos y ninguno de los dos estaba especialmente alegre por ello. Siempre intentábamos aplazarlo lo máximo posible. Aunque siempre quedaba el consuelo de saber que cuando acabase esta asignatura podríamos reunirnos en el comedor con los demás.

La hora se me hizo eterna ¿A alguien realmente le interesaba lo que daba el profesor? Sé que intenta que sus clases no sean aburridas, pero son demasiado complicadas. Hasta veo a mi primo perdido al igual que todos.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, todos corrimos hacia la puerta, incluido yo. Esta era en la única clase donde sucede eso. Sino suelo salir tranquilamente, dejando paso si alguien tiene prisa.

Busqué por todo el pasillo, buscando entre la multitud de estudiante a Anya ¿Dónde estaba? Ellos siempre salían antes que nosotros...

-¿Has oído lo de la chica rusa? Dicen que está en el baño llorando...- Me paré delante de las chicas y agudicé el oído. Solo podía ser...- Hay gente que no aguanta nada.

-Ella no tiene la culpa, Jessica y su grupo lo único que hacen es jodernos la vida a las demás y como han visto que no estaba con Jackie Chan...

-Perdona- Interrumpí a la chica. Tenía que saber dónde estaba ese servicio.- ¿Dónde este Anya, la chica de la que habláis?

-¡Pero si tú eres el chino!

-En el servicio de chicas de la segunda planta.- Sin decir gracias, corrí hasta el servicio. Sabía perfectamente quienes eran las chicas de las que hablaban, se encargaban de hacer un infierno a todo aquel que no le caiga bien. Conmigo a su lado pueden que no se atrevan a insultarla (Tener la capacidad de tumbar a una persona del doble del tamaño que tú te da cierto respeto), pero solo habían esperado el momento preciso. Cada semana elegían a alguien para hacerla la vida imposible, a mí me había tocado hace mucho. Debo decir que no fue una de mis semanas más agradables. Me hubiese encantado contratacar, pero eras tú contra veinte personas. No era una lucha justa.

Bajé las escaleras de tres en tres, tropezando una o dos veces, aun así no paré. Corrí por los pasillos, chocándome con algunos de los alumnos que me gritaron algún que otro "¡Ehh!" y derrapando por las esquinas.

No debería ponerme así, ella era mi amiga, y no me daba vergüenza confesarlo, mi mejor amiga. Siempre me había preocupado demasiado por mi familia, ellos se encargaban de recordármelo constantemente; pero cuando se trataba de ella, esa preocupación se multiplicaba.

Con la respiración agitada, entré en el baño de chicas ignorando las risitas de algunos de mis compañeros. Que se rieran, no me importaba lo que dijesen de mí...

Mis pasos resonaron en el suelo de cerámica, el baño estaba más limpio que el de los chicos, aunque un leve tufillo a tabaco se respiraba. Seguramente algunos de los de cuarto fumando...

Oí las voces de dos chicas, una la reconocí al instante, ¿Pero la otra?

-No debes tomártelo tan mal. Lo mejor sería que te levantases y saliésemos fuera ¿Qué te parece? Seguro que Yao está preocupado por ti, ve.- ¿Ve? Solo había una persona en todo el universo que podría acabar las frases así, Felicia.

Toqué la puerta del pequeño cubículo donde ambas estaban encerradas y las voces del interior se apagaron. Quizás fuese mejor que dijese quien era...

-Anya, Felicia. Soy yo, Yao- dije, apartándome algo de la puerta para evitar que me golpeasen con ella. Felicia quien parecía francamente aliviada y Anya, sentada en la tapa de Váter, con los ojos llorosos. A ella no le gustaba llorar, yo lo sabía ¿Qué le habían dicho esas malnacidas?

-Menos mal que estás aquí, ya no sabía qué hacer. Vi como entraba en el baño llorando y decidí ayudar, pero no sabía qué hacer y claro, Ludwig me esperaba, pero no la quería dejar sola. Y como nadie venía...- Y siguió hablando y hablando, sin darse cuenta que Anya y yo nos mirábamos sin saber muy bien que decir con la presencia de la otra chica. No podía decir nada con ella delante ¿No se podía ir? Aunque tampoco la podía tratar así tras ayudar a Anya.-... Y llegaste tú. Bueno te dejo con ella. ¡Luddy me espera y no quiero que se preocupe! ¡Intenta animarla! ¡ve!

La italiana salió de la habitación como una exhalación, atropellando seguramente a alguien. Nos seguimos mirando sin decir nada hasta que oímos el inconfundible ruido de la puerta del baño cerrándose de un portazo. Por fin solos.

-N-no hacía falta que te preocupases.- dijo buscando las palabras que me tranquilizarían. Yo sabía lo que intentaba hacer y me parecía inútil, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para dejarme engañar tan fácilmente.

-Anya ¿Qué ha sucedido? Solo he oído retazos.- Entré en el pequeño cubículo, demasiado estrecho para dos personas a la vez. Me agaché para mirarla a los ojos, algo rojos.

-¿No lo sabes?- Negué con la cabeza, pareció aliviada por ello. Solo sabía lo que había dicho esas chicas en el pasillo.- Jessica y su grupo. Sabes que en Psicología estamos en la misma clase. Cuando salí simplemente me arrinconaron. Empezaron a decir cosas... que solo alguien que hubiese leído mi historial sabría.

La historia de los historiales. Una de las chicas de su grupo tenía acceso a ellos, y desde entonces amenazaban con contar el pasado de algunas personas. El mío, por suerte, estaba vacío. Quizás se habían enterado del trato que la dispensaron sus antiguos compañeros y repetirlo. Odiaba a ese tipo de personas, las que en grupo atacaban a alguien indefenso. Anya no lo era, pero habría recordado su antigua situación.

-Eso es lo que pasó. Ya está.- Mentira. Ella no se hubiese puesto así por algo tan pequeño. Se hubiese enfadado, pero nunca así.

-No es todo lo que ha pasado. Cuéntamelo. Confía en mí.- Agarré su mano para que sintiese algo de esa confianza. En mi interior me sentí hipócrita, yo no le había contado mi mayor secreto y yo le estaba pidiendo que confiase en mí.

Poco a poco me contó lo sucedido en la pelea. De alguna forma, consiguieron esa información, todo lo que había sucedido en su antiguo instituto. Ella nunca había sido alguien que hiciese amigos con facilidad y su aspecto nunca le había ayudado. Y yo, simplemente, no entendía eso último.

La miré detenidamente, buscando esos fallos que ella misma se auto otorgaba. Su pelo era de un tono rubio cenizo y sus ojos algo hinchados, refulgían de color violeta. No era como esas muñecas de la televisión a las que todas las chicas querían aspirar, seguramente me vencería en cualquier pelea si yo no hiciese artes marciales. Sabía que muchos de mis compañeros no veían las cosas como yo, y al ser tan callada, le hacían un blanco fácil para las burlas. Pero algo me decía que si fuese otra persona la que sufriese, se convertiría en un verdadero demonio.

-No hagas casos de ninguna de sus palabras, aru. Yo creo que eres la chica más guapa que he conocido. Si ellos no son capaces de verlo, no es tu culpa.- Tras decir esas palabras, digerí lo que había dicho ¿La más guapa? Lo pensaba, sí. Pero ella no debería saberlo ¿Y si se asustaba?

-Gracias por intentar animarme. Tienes razón no debo dejarme arrastrar por el suelo por ellas. No voy a mostrar que sus palabras me afectan. Muchas gracias, Yao.- Sonrió dulcemente y me abrazó fuertemente, hasta el punto de comprimirme los pulmones. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia me hubiese separado y la rodeé con mis brazos.

-No tienes que dármelas, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Anya

Me tumbé en mi cama, agotada. Esta mañana las palabras de esas chicas me habían afectado demasiado, no dejaría que volviese a atrapar desprevenida. Ni aunque nombrasen cosas del pasado. Había venido a este país para olvidar, no dejaría que me lo recordasen.

Me apoyé en la pared de mi cama, dejando los pies de mi cama. Miré por la ventana, era ya la una y todavía no podía dormir, solo faltaba alguna canción de fondo. Alguna triste, melancólica.

Alargué la mano hasta la pequeña mesilla de noche para coger mi móvil, buscando en la lista de canciones alguna que ambientase el panorama.

Tras encontrarla, una de esas canciones que solo pones cuando estas con un aire tristón, mi mente voló hasta Yao. No sabía cuándo, ni dónde, pero hoy me había dado cuenta por fin que todos esos sentimientos que se agitaba en mi pecho cuando le veía, era amor ¿Qué debía hacer? Decírselo. No, era una idea estúpida. Seguramente se alejaría de mí y prefería un millón de veces más que siguiese a mi lado como un amigo solamente. Pero me había buscado para ver como estaba, me había intentado animar. Y yo no le había dicho toda la verdad. Por suerte, toda la información no se encontraba en el historial. Si alguien se enteraba, tendría que irme del instituto y alejarme de Yao. No... No permitiría eso.

Como si mis pensamientos le hubiesen alertado, mi móvil vibró en mis manos, mostrando un mensaje nuevo en la bandeja de entrada.

_Ola, Stas dormida?_

Contesté un breve "No", a los pocos segundos me llegó otro mensaje preguntando que hacía. Sonreí al ver el pequeño aru que ponía al final de las frases. Una vez le pregunté por qué lo pronunciaba al acabar una frase. Me explicó que en china solían decirlo como una muletilla; yo le dije lo extraño que me parecía y lo mono que era. Y ahora no dejaba de ponerlo en los mensajes.

Continuamos durante dos horas, mandándonos multitud de mensajes, la mayor parte eran simplemente tonterías, pero ¿Qué conversaciones por whattsapp no lo eran? Ambos sabíamos que mañana tendríamos que levantarnos temprano, y si no queríamos quedarnos los dos dormidos encima del libro, teníamos que parar e intentar conciliar el sueño; pero ninguno estábamos dispuestos a decirlo primero.

_ Siempre e tenido curiosidad por que nunca te quitas la bufanda?_

Lo leí y releí, sin procesar la breve frase ¿Qué le diría? No podía contar la verdad... Eso nunca. Mis manos no se movían por el teclado con una rápida respuesta como las otras veces.

_Anya? Stas ahí?_

_Por ke tu nunca te hablas con tu primo?_

Era un golpe bajo, muy bajo. Estaba completamente segura de que había mucho más que una simple enemistad. Y nunca había respondido cuando pregunté por ello. Me arrepentí al momento de escribirlo, quizás no había sido la forma más inteligente de conseguir que olvidase su pregunta, pero había escrito lo primero que había pensado.

_Me tengo que ir. Adios._

Mandé un mensaje para saber si realmente estaba desconectado o no. Esperé unos minutos para descubrir si volvería... Nada... mandé más mensajes, pero no respondió a ninguno ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido preguntar algo así? Pensé seriamente en llamarle, pero sabía que no me cogería la llamada y si llamaba al teléfono de su casa despertaría a toda su familia. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana para disculparme.

Me tendí en la cama, con el móvil todavía en mis manos. Ahora conciliar el sueño sería imposible.

**Yao**

Saludé escuetamente a Anya cuando la vi. Tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos y parecía a punto de caerse del cansancio. No debí colgarla así. Pero se me había ocurrido otra salida más que apagar el teléfono.

-Yao, siento haberte preguntado eso. No es de mi incumbencia.- Dijo cuándo se sentó a mi lado en la parada del autobús. Cada vez me sentía peor, podría haberle dicho cualquier cosa y haber seguido hablando, pero no creía que mentir fuese lo mejor ahora mismo.

-Soy yo el que debería disculparse. Tú solo me preguntaste algo, no debería haberte colgado de esa forma.- Pareció aliviada cuando lo dije.- Pareces agotada.

-No es por tu culpa. No conseguía conciliar el sueño antes de que me llamases. Solo espero dormirme en economía, no quiero que me coja más manía de la que ya nos tiene.- Asentí, no pudiendo estar más conforme. A primera teníamos esa clase y nuestro profesor que se jubilaría dentro de dos años, no dejaba de alabar el capitalismo. No le caíamos especialmente bien. Según él el comunismo era culpa de nuestros países, una plaga que había que erradicar, por lo que siempre teníamos dos puntos menos en cada trabajo que le habíamos entregado. Viva la igualdad de su sistema ¿No se supone que todos somos iguales ante la ley?

-Duerme en el autobús, te despertaré cuando lleguemos.- Asintió con la cabeza, sin escucharme, sumida ya en su propio mundo. Estaba agotada y cada vez se notaba más. Tendría que vigilar que no se durmiera en clase.

Desde el mismo día que nos conocimos, ambos compartimos el mismo banco en el autobús. Mi primo Yong y mi hermano Xiang se despertaban una hora más tarde al estar en un curso menos y mis otros primos se sentaban juntos. Siempre me había sentado solo hasta que vino ella. Mientras trascurría el viaje, Anya fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar su cabeza apoyando en su hombro, completamente dormida.

Ahora que no se daría cuenta, la observé durante todo el viaje. Su piel era clara como el marfil, el clima cálido de España no la había convertido en otra chica dorada como las demás suspiraban por convertirse, y para mí estaba mucho mejor con la piel pálida. El pelo rubio cenizo me llamaba demasiado la atención, a veces mirándolo embelesado. En china, un país donde ser castaño parecía venir de fábrica, el pelo rubio era inusual, y más si era de un rubio tan claro como el suyo. Las ojeras se difuminaron un poco. Nunca llevaba maquillaje, algo que me gustaba de ella. No se embadurnaba de maquillaje como muchas otras, y aun así era mucho más guapa.

Oí unos cuchicheos y unas sonrisitas sospechosas. Dos chicas que no conocía de nada no paraban de señalarnos mientras hablaban entre ellas.

Me sonrojé, en esta postura parecíamos una pareja, novios. Me sentí culpable por el sentimiento de satisfacción de parecer, aunque fuese mentira, novios. Si fuese algo más decidido preguntaría si querría una cita conmigo, pero conociéndome, me quedaría como amigo toda mi vida.

Miré el paisaje que se vislumbraba por la ventana, ajeno lo máximo posible a los susurros de los mis compañeros.

**1 meses después Anya.**

Busqué con la mirada a Yao. Teníamos que hacer un trabajo de historia y no aparecía por ningún lado. Quizás estuviese en el gimnasio, su hora de entrenamiento había acabado hacía unos minutos.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, me dirigí a la puerta trasera del edificio, por donde todos entrábamos para no encontrarnos con un muy enfadado entrenador por la interrupción del entrenamiento.

-¡No sé cómo puedes estar siempre con él!- Reconocí la voz. Yao. Su voz denotaba ira ¿Pero contra quién?

-¡Me cae mejor que tú! ¡Y a diferencia de ti, él me comprende!- Era voz de una mujer ¿Pero quién? No era la voz de su prima, de eso estaba segura.

Los últimos pasos los di algo apresurado, girando en la esquina en un suspiro. En la pared, a unos metros de mí, se encontraba Yao apoyando todo su cuerpo en ella. Unos metros le separaban de una chica asiática de pelo negro. Ambos tenían los brazo fuertemente cruzados en el pecho y mirándose desafiante a los ojos del otro. Era obvio que se había separado al oírme llegar.

-Anya, siento haberte echo esperar.- Nos miró alternativamente, cayendo en la cuenta de que no nos conocíamos.- Anya, esta mi hermana Mei quien ha llegado hoy sin yo saberlo.

-¡Se lo dije a Kiku! ¡Cómo iba a saber que no te lo diría!- Replicó la chica, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Mei, esta es mi amiga Anya.- continuó sin hacer caso a las palabras de su hermana. Parecía furioso, pero yo también lo estaría. Si mi hermana no me lo dijese también estaría enfadada con ella, pero ella nunca me lo ocultaría. Nat me llamaría una hora antes de llegar para que fuese a recogerla al aeropuerto- Espero que se lleven bien.

Nos quedamos quietas, sin saber muy bien que decir ante lo embarazoso de la situación. Ella todavía parecía algo enfadada y yo me estaba arrepintiendo de haber interrumpido la discusión.

-Voy a ir a cambiarme las ropas. Ahora mismo vuelvo Anya.- Entró en el interior del edificio, dejándonos solas ¿Por qué lo hacía? No sabía muy bien cómo comportarme con ella. Seguramente se estaría preguntando quien era yo...

Y Mei, sorprendiéndome, hizo lo último que pensé que haría: Darme un abrazo.

-Estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido. Tenía ganas de saber quién es capaz de aguantar al aburrido de mi hermano. Yao y Lien me han contado muchas cosas de ti. Tenemos que quedar algún día ¿Te gustaría?- Seguía algo sorprendida, aunque menos que antes. Pocas personas me habían recibido tan abiertamente.

-Da. Me encantaría, no suelo salir muchos con otras chicas.- Por no decir nunca, me costaba hacer amigos, pero con Mei era distinto, no costaba nada. Era tan abierta que te daban ganas de comportarte como ella.

-¿En serio? Entonces mañana vienes con nosotras ¡Te presentaré a Eli y a Emma y a Lily y a todas las demás! ¡Seguro que os llevareis genial! Tienes que darme tú número, no hace falta, se lo quitaré a mi hermano, y el Facebook y el twitter y el...

**Medio mes más tarde Yao**

Miré la pantalla de ordenador, sin saber qué hacer. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese llamado por Skype a Anya, pero sabiendo que estaba con mi hermana y sus amigas en lo que Mei denominaba "Una tarde de chicas", no me molesté en intentarlo.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y cerró de un portazo, acompañado de unos saludos. Mei había llegado.

-Yao ¿Me dejas el ordenador?- Preguntó, entrando en mi habitación.- El mío lo tiene Xiang para hablar con su "No-novio-solo-mejor-amigo". ¿De verdad se cree eso? ¿O que nosotros nos lo tragamos?

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber que responder. Todos me habían dejado muy claro que no querían que me entrometiese en su vida privada. No es como si les hiciese caso, tengo que cuidarlos y no se dejan.

-Pensaba hablar con Anya, pero es hora de que empiece a hacer la cena y la lavadora ya habrá terminado...- Tendría que llamarla después de cenar, no habría otro remedio. Yong y Niran me habían pedido que cenásemos antes para que pudiesen estudiar después de la cena. Bueno, solo lo había pedido Niran, pero Yong estaba en la misma clase.

-Es todo tuyo, Mei. Solo no te metas en páginas raras. La última vez...- No tenía nada contra los homosexuales, pero las imágenes que aparecieron en la pantalla eran perturbadoras ¿A quién le podía gustar algo así?

-Fue un error. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Tú vete a hacer lo que quieras. Además, Anya no llegará hasta dentro de unos minutos a su casa. Si me lo dejas ahora, después podrás hablar con ella.

Me levanté de la silla desperezándome. Llevaba dos horas sentado en la silla sin moverme y la espalda me dolía horrores.

-Y por cierto... ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir salir a Anya?- Preguntó casualmente. No podía haber oído bien ¿Salir con Anya?

-¡Anya y yo solo somos amigos, aru! ¡Solo eso!- Exclamé a toda velocidad. Si Mei se había dado cuenta, quizás Anya también... No aru... A mí no me gusta Anya...

-Ella no lo sabe, está igual que tú. Ambos sois unos ciegos. Si fueses más valiente, le pedirías salir.

-¡QUÉ NO QUIERO SALIR CON ELLA, ARU!- Grité cerrando la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo. ¿Qué se creía Mei? ¡Yo soy el hermano mayor! ¡Yo soy el que tiene que hacer esas preguntas!

Aún con la puerta cerrara pude oír a Mei quejándose.- ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres de esta familia?

**Anya. Unas semanas después.**

Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Arthur, quien nos informaba de las medidas que el consejo estudiantil tomaría en estos meses. Hace poco más de un mes, Arthur me había pedido ser parte del consejo. Pocos estudiantes era lo suficiente responsables para formar parte y muchos menos querían formar parte de él. Notando lo apurado que estaba, al final decidí aceptar la oferta. Había días que pensaba que le iba a dar un ataque de lo tenso que parecía siempre. A mi lado, Eli hacía unos muy extraños dibujos de Arthur y Alfred. Decidí no decir nada, si el inglés llegaba a ver eso, no quedábamos sin presidente. Suspiré, faltaba una hora todavía para la hora de comer. Algo bueno de ser parte del consejo es que me libraba de una hora de educación física, la anterior a la hora de la comida.

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo abrí para ver un mensaje de Mei.

_No consigo que mi ermano coja el móvil puedes ir después a por el? Dile que hemos quedados todos para salir después. Gracias. Y díselo también a Eli. Gracias._

Con disimulo, pasé el móvil a Eli, quien leyó el mensaje devolviéndome el teléfono. Después ella misma sacó el suyo. Seguramente para responder a Mei.

Con paciencia, contando los minutos para salir de la sofocante sala, esperaba a que el timbre sonase. Los demás no parecían mejor que yo, Arthur podía llegar a ser muy aburrido en sus exposiciones.

Cuando sonó el timbre, di un brinco en el asiento del susto, provocando unas risitas de Eli. La saqué la lengua y ella me devolvió el gesto. Me gustaba esto de tener amigas. Yao podía ser mi mejor amigo, pero había cosas que simplemente no podía contarle

-¡An! ¡Os esperamos en el comedor! ¡Mientras iré a avisar a Emma!- Me gritó Eli quien salió pitando más rápido que yo. Le grité un "Sí" en respuesta. Sacó el móvil un momento para ver un mensaje entrante.- ¡Lily dices si puedes coger su chaqueta que se le ha olvidado en los vestuarios!- Volví a gritar afirmativamente, el hermano de Lily era algo sobreprotector y no dudaba que removería cielo y tierra si se enteraba que no tenía la chaqueta, aunque simplemente se hubiese quedado olvidad en el vestuario. Por un momento me imaginé a Vash entrando en el baño de las chicas, por su hermana seguro que lo haría.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta el gimnasio, Yao siempre era el último en salir de los vestuarios, por lo que me daría tiempo de sobra para coger la chaqueta dos o tres veces antes de que acabase.

Entré en el amplio gimnasio para recorrer el pasillo que llevaba al vestuario de los chicos y un poco más adelante, en el mismo pasillo, al de las chicas.

**Yao**

Esperé, sentado tranquilamente en uno de los banquillos a que todos hubiesen terminado de cambiarse. Desde el primer día, había sido así y aunque al principio a todos les había resultado sorprendente, incluso llegando al extremo de esconderse para descubrir el porqué de cambiarme más tarde, al final lo aceptaron como algo peculiar en mí. Pensando que me daba vergüenza los cuerpos desnudos de mis compañeros. En parte era cierto, pero no de la forma que todos piensan. No me importa ver a los demás; solo que no quiero que me vean a mí.

Me quité la camiseta sudada, tirándola encima del banco empotrado contra la pared. Durante unos segundos miro mi reflejo, me doy la vuelta, observando por el rabillo del ojo el reflejo de mi espalda en el cristal. El blanco de la piel se corta abruptamente por una línea irregular gruesa, que atraviesa de lado a lado mi espalda, del hombro hasta casi la cintura. Con dificultad, bloqueo los recuerdos asociados a ella. Siempre me digo que son cosa del pasado, que debo olvidar, pero a veces cuesta demasiado y simplemente me lleno de rencor. Pero he de olvidar, por el bien de mi familia.

Tan absorto estoy en mis pensamientos, que no noto la presencia de la última persona que querría que viese mi espalda y que ahora la observa atentamente sin creerse lo que ven sus ojos. Anya.

-Y-yao- Oigo el nombre y me giro, viendo a Anya en el pasillo, con una chaqueta en su mano y todavía mirándome. Me tapo con la toalla, pero ya es tarde. Ambos sabemos lo que ha visto.

-A-anya ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?- Pregunto, intentando mostrarme casual como si todo siguiese igual que antes. Cientos de probabilidades recorrieron mi mente ¿Saldría corriendo a contárselo a todo el mundo? Imposible, Anya nunca haría eso ¿Olvidaría lo que ha visto? Nunca, querría una explicación ¿Podría mentirla? Esa era la gran pregunta ¿Sería capaz de contarle la misma mentira que al resto de mi familia?

-Lily me pidió que recogiese su chaqueta. Cuando pasé no estabas y ahora, cuando volví a pasar, vi de reojo tu espalda y...- Lentamente su voz fue bajando hasta que se convirtió en un murmullo.- ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Un accidente, solo eso. Nada más.- Respondí cortante.

-Nadie se cae encima de un cuchillo y se hace una herida así.- Replicó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté, ¿Cómo podía saber que era de un cuchillo? Cualquiera se creería eso.-Mala suerte. Todos podemos tener accidentes. Hasta con un cuchillo.

-Yao, deja de intentarlo. Sé perfectamente reconocer una herida de arma blanca. Que me lo intentes esconder, solo hace que me preocupe más.

-Lo estás sacando todo de contexto. Nunca te lo conté porque no me pareció importante.- Me di un palmada mental. No importarme, eso nadie se lo creería.- Si lo hubiese sabido, te lo hubiese dicho antes.

-Nunca me los hubieras dicho. No mientas. Que me lo escondas puede tener sentido, puede incomodarte que hablen de él ¿Pero cambiarte para que nadie lo vea? Eso dice mucho más.

-¿Por qué dices que miento?- Pregunté, desviándome un poco del tema. Su última frase eran terrenos resbaladizos. Este también, pero menos. Además, quería saber cómo estaba tan segura de que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Sabías que olvidas decir "Aru" cuando estás preocupado o mintiendo? ¿Cuál de los dos es?- Dijo, desafiante. Colocándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Pareces muy segura diciéndolo, pero no sabes que es lo que se siente. Tú no tienes ninguna cicatriz así.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ!- Grité, sabiendo que nadie me oiría. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué no deja el pasado en paz?- ¡A TI NADIE TE HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MÍ!- Con un movimiento rápido sacó la bufanda grisácea de su cuello, la que nunca había visto desnuda, sin nada que la tapase.

Anonadado, me acerqué a Anya, hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de ella. Levanté la mano, dirigiéndome a la piel de su cuello, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos. Me detuve unos metros, indeciso. En su cuello, a un lado, una cicatriz recorría desde su cuello a la clavícula, perdiéndose en el abrigo que llevaba.

-¿C-cómo...?

-No eres el único que escondes algo que no quieres que nadie se entere.- Con manos temblorosas se colocó otra vez la bufanda, escondiendo la cicatriz que yo sabía que estaba ahí. Una cicatriz de arma blanca. Y como la mía, tampoco era un accidente.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dije colocándome por encima una sudadera. Asintió perceptiblemente, saliendo de la sala. Entendiendo lo que quería, la seguí hasta entrar al bosque que rodeaba nuestro instituto.

Para cualquier persona pareceríamos unos amigos. Pero una tensión cada vez más grande crecía entre nosotros. Sentía que si no hacemos algo, explotaría de una forma que destruiría nuestra amistad.

No me fijé hacia donde nos dirigíamos, solo mirando a Anya, caminando como un autómata. Pensando en que debería hacer.

-Llegamos.- Me paré detrás de ella. Miré el paisaje que se extendía ante nosotros: Una pequeña ladera con un árbol en la cima, a lo lejos se podía ver la ciudad extendiéndose como una mancha en todas direcciones, hasta donde llegaba la vista. Parecía increíble que todavía quedasen sitios así en una zona tan urbana.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- Pregunté, olvidando un momento el motivo que nos había llevado a esto. Se sonrojó un poco ante mis palabras.

-En la semana que estuviste enfermo me desperté tarde uno de los días. Sabiendo que no tendría tiempo para ir por donde siempre decidí atajar por el bosque. Al final de todos modos llegue tarde, pero encontré esto. Estoy seguro que nadie nos molestará.

Me mostré de acuerdo, ahora nadie se molestaba en salir del comedor, como mucho, dar una vuelta por las calles de los alrededores, pero nunca al bosque. Nosotros éramos distintos, no nacimos con un móvil debajo del brazo, nos acomodamos a llevarlo a todos lados. Muchos de nuestros compañeros nunca habían salido de la ciudad, salvo en vacaciones.

Nos sentamos en el mojado suelo fruto de las lluvias que se llevaban produciendo cada semana. Hice una mueca, nuestras ropas quedarían manchadas, pero no era hora de preocuparme de algo tan insustancial.

-¿Quién empieza?- Preguntó, enredando los dedos en torno a una brizna de hierba.

-Las chicas primero.

-Prefiero que seas tú, no sé...- Se acurrucó en sí misma, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos, mordiendo su labio. Estaba nerviosa. Demasiado. ¿Y si era como yo? ¿Y si nunca le había contado a nadie toda la verdad? ¿Confiaba en ella lo suficientemente para contarle lo que nadie sabía? ¿Para abrirme en ella? Nuestros ojos conectaron. Siempre había habido algo ahí. Una extraña conexión. Algo que me hacía confiar en ella más que a nadie. Más que a mis hermanos o hermanas. Más que a mis padres. Más que a cualquiera en el mundo.

Ambos éramos parecidos. Nos costaba estar con los demás, nerviosos. Nuestra familia era lo primero para cada uno, los protegeríamos pasase lo que pasase. Y ahora, sabíamos que cada uno tenía la piel marcada por el dolor.

-Yo...

**Flashback (4 años antes)**

_Mi viaje había sido complicado, pero nada me impediría ver a mi familia. Mi padre miraba el mapa, mascullando contra las letras japonesas lo que suscitaba miradas de disconformidad en los japoneses de nuestro alrededor. Yo no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo, que estropeasen nuestro hermoso abecedario para crear eso, pero no me parecía el lugar más indicando para quejarme el centro de una multitud de japoneses._

_ -Creo que la casa de mi hermano está por ahí.- Dijo mi padre tras meditar un rato. Mi dos hermanos, Xiang y Mei, y mi primo Yong miraban los gigantescos edificios que se levantaban por todo Tokio, uno con su cara de póker y los otros dos, ilusionados, hablando entre ellos de lo que querían hacer. Seguramente me tocaría ir a todos los sitios que quisiesen Yong y Mei, pero lo que fuera por la familia._

_ Tras muchas vueltas, cambiar de taxi tres veces y unos cuantos gritos, por fin llegamos a las casa de mis tíos, un apartamento situado en la periferia de la ciudad, lejos del ajetreo que siempre había en Tokio. _

_ Mis tíos, una pareja de mirada seria nos esperaban en el interior. Mire el pasillo de la casa... ¿Y mi primo Kiku?_

_ Mi tía vio a donde se dirigía mi mirada y respondió antes de que pudiese plantear la pregunta.- Kiku está con unos amigos, volverá en unos minutos._

_ Asentí ilusionado, cuando era más joven siempre fui el encargado de cuidar a los demás, a mis hermanos y a mis dos primos. Hace mucho que no estábamos juntos, con el tiempo nos habíamos distanciado y quería que recuperásemos esa aura de familia que habíamos perdido._

_ Las horas pasaron y Kiku no volvía, empecé a impacientarme. Quería verle ¿Acaso no sabía que veníamos? _

_ Mientras tanto, coloqué la ropa de mi maleta y ayudé a mis padres y tíos a cocinar la cena, mientras los tres pequeños miraban las cadenas de televisión ensimismados._

_ -Falta sake.- Dijo mi tía desde la despensa._

_ -¿No queda en la alacena- Preguntó mi madre mientras picaba la pechuga._

_ -No, ya he mirado y no puedo cocinar Teriyaki sin él. Tengo que salir a comprar.- Mi tía suspiró, dándose cuenta del poco tiempo que faltaba para la hora de cenar._

_ -Yo puedo ir a comprarlo si está cerca. Si me dan las indicaciones no será difícil encontrarlo. Ustedes están ocupados preparando la cena, aru._

_ -No creo que sea lo mejor Yao-kun. No conoces la ciudad.- Contestó mi tío._

_ -Así la conoceré mejor, aru. Tampoco debe estar tan lejos._

_ Asintieron, no muy convencidos de mandarme fuera._

_ -No te preocupes, hermano.- Intervino mi padre, apoyando su mano en el hombro.- Yao es muy responsable ¿no te acuerdas de cómo era cuando era pequeño? Siempre cuidando de todos._

_ -Sí es tu deseo. Ven, te daré las indicaciones para llegar. Como tú has dicho, no está muy lejos._

_ -Podemos ir nosotros, podemos, podemos, podemos- Gritaron Mei y Yong juntos, al unísono. Estaban hartos de quedarse en la casa encerrados. _

_ -No, vosotros todavía tenéis que deshacer la maleta.- Dijo mi madre desde la cocina._

_ -¡Podemos hacerlo después!_

_ -No, os dije cuando llegamos que colocaseis la ropa y no me habéis hecho caso. Pero Xiang si puede.- Mi hermano negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de televisión.- Muy bien. Irás tú solo, Yao._

_ -Por supuesto, madre._

_ ..._

_ Ya fuera, empecé a arrepentirme de haberme ofrecido voluntario. La mayor parte de la calle estaba a oscuras y solo unas cuantas personas caminaban por las aceras, contrastante con la multitud que caminaba hace solo unas horas por ellas. Agarrando con más fuerza el dinero en mi mano, me dirigí al supermercado. _

_ Cerré mi abrigo, hacía mucho frío, demasiado para mi gusto. Debería haberme puesto algo más._

_ Unos pasos lejanos se acercaron, haciéndose más fuerte cada vez. Algo me alertaba del peligro. Giré la cabeza, pero no vi a nadie. Imaginaciones mías._

_ Recorrí un trecho del recorrido, la sensación de ser perseguido crecía y crecía cada vez más... Pero cada vez que me giraba, no había nadie. Quizás solo eran imaginaciones mías, pero los pasos, los susurros... eran demasiado reales._

_ "Deja de decir tonterías, aru" Me reprendí a mí mismo "No hay nadie más, solo estás nervioso de estar solo por la noche en una ciudad que no conoces"_

_ En la lejanía vi el brillo del letrero del supermercado, aceleré el paso, ansioso y algo aliviado. _

_ Unas manos me agarraron por detrás, apoyando algo frío en mi hombro, miré hacia abajo. Un cuchillo._

_ -Estate quieto y no te pasará nada. Grita y te arrepentirás.- Susurró una voz en japonés.- Cogedle._

_ A rastras, sin atreverme a enfrentarme con mis captoras con el cuchillo todavía amenazante en mi cuello, me arrastraron hasta un callejón, sucio, pequeño donde unos cuantos más esperaban._

_ -¡Mira lo que hemos encontrado por la calle! ¡Un sucio chino!- Me tiraron al suelo embarrado, cayendo encima de un charco de cosas que no quería saber el nombre. Animales._

_ -¡Qu-qué sucede, aru! ¡Yo no hecho nada!- Les grité mirándoles. Eran diez, con banderas nacionalistas japonesas en sus chaquetas. No pude verles la cara, algunos se escondían en las sombras de los edificios, pero a los que podía... No era una mirada... locura... odio... eso era la mejor forma de expresarlo..._

_ -Eres muy valiente a venir a este país ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no queremos desperdicios aquí?- El cabecilla de la banda se acercó hasta mí, tirando de mi pelo para que levantase la cabeza.- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué os recibiríamos con una sonrisa? _

_ En un movimiento rápido, me lanzó contra la pared, golpeándome contra ella, mientras los demás le animaban... Desorientado, intenté levantarme, cayendo de rodillas sin fuerza. Levanté mi mirada, unos ojos, no los de su líder, sino de quien se encontraba unos pasos atrás. Unos ojos marrones. Unos ojos marrones de alguien que había cuidado hace años. Kiku._

_ -¡Kiku! ¡Soy yo! ¡Yao! ¡Tú primo!- Tenía que ayudarme. Tenía miedo. Si eran sus amigos, pararían ¿No? ¡No podía dejarme así!_

_ Eso es lo que hizo. Me miró impávido y desvió la mirada. Agaché la cabeza, derrotado ¿En eso se había convertido mi primo? ¿El chico a quien enseñé a leer? ¿En un matón? _

_ -¿Le conoces?- El cabecilla se giró mirando a Kiku. Durante unos momentos tuve miedo por él, pero después toda esa pena se volvió ira. Si podía dejarme así, no necesitaba mi ayuda. Pero eso no lo creía realmente, era mi primo. No quería que le pasase nada. Aunque él me estuviese dejando tirado._

_ Negó con la cabeza sin mirarme a la cara._

_ -¿Estás seguro? Mírale a su asquerosa cara y dime que no le conoces de nada, que no es tu primo._

_ Me miró con ojos desprovistos de vida.- No. Nunca le había visto. No es mi primo ni nada de mi familia._

_ ¿Eso era todo? Todos esos días juntos ¿Al final no fueron nada? Las líneas de sangre, la familia ¿No eran nada para él? _

_ -¿Es eso verdad chino?- Me gritó. No contesté, mirando al suelo, apretando las manos hasta que me hice daño. Mi primo... no era nada para él._

_ -¡CONTESTA!- Un puño impactó contra mí, tirándome al suelo. Me toqué la mejilla dolorida. Escupí... Sangre... Estaba escupiendo sangre..._

_ -N-no, n-no le cono-nozco.- Murmuré sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara ¿Le habría afectado mi declaración como a mí la suya? ¿O seguiría impasible?_

_ -Nos has mentido... ¡El sucio chino se ha atrevido a mentirnos! ¡Enseñémosle qué le sucede a quién nos miente!_

_ -¡Quitadle la camisa!_

_ -¡eso le enseñara a todos a que no vengan aquí!_

_ Me rodearon, arrancándome, primero, el abrigo, luego la camisa... hasta quedar desnudo de cintura para arriba. _

_ -Al suelo.- Me tiraron bocabajo, en el apestoso charco. Escupí el sucio agua que había tragado al caer. Asquerosa._

_ -¡Metedle algo en la boca para que no grite!- Con brutalidad, apretaron algo contra mi boca. La reconocí, mi camisa. Me negué a abrir la boca. Resistiéndome contra las manos. _

_Harto, uno de ellos me pisó la mano. Abrí la boca buscando el aire para gritas, aprovechando para meter el trozo de ropa hasta la garganta. Intenté toser, imposible. La tela contra las paredes internas de mi garganta, me impedían respirar. Estaba aterrado ¿Qué querían? ¿Golpearme? ¿Violarme? ¿Matarme?_

_ -¿Quién empieza?- Dijo uno de ellos. Ninguno respondió. Quizás si ninguno se atreve, me dejaran en paz..._

_ -Soy todos unos cobardes, empezaré yo. Agarradle bien- Dijo el cabecilla, oí el ruido de algo abriéndose, el rápido sonido de algo deslizándose por el aire..._

_ Frío, el metal atravesando mi piel. Dolor punzante de la punta desgarrando piel, músculo... todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Caliente, de la sangre cayendo por la espalda. Salado, de las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas._

_ Se fueron pasando el cuchillo, la navaja... los unos contra otros, cada uno contribuyendo en la marca que llevaría en la espalda. Algunos deprisa, otros con lentitud disfrutando el momento, algunos con un pulso firme, otros temblando, unos suaves, otros clavando profundamente... Todos al fin y al cabo para dejar la marca en mi espalda. Una cicatriz que recorrería de un extremo a otro la espalda portándola de por vida_

_ Al fin pararon, de alguna forma todavía no me había ahogado. ¿Ya había acabado? Si no me permitirían sobrevivir, al menos que me matasen ya. No quería continuar sufriendo... Solo era necesario clavarlo un poco más profundo y todo acabaría._

_ -Kiku, participa._

_ -¿Yo?_

_ -Sí, tú. ¿No eres de nuestro grupo? ¿O realmente era tu pariente? Hazlo o te juro que seguirás el siguiente. No hay sitio en el nuevo Japón que construiremos para cobardes._

_ ¿Eres sería el golpe que me mataría? ¿Mi primo? ¿Mi familia? Ya veo lo que te importo. Todo este tiempo mirando como cavaban mi tumba. Sin intervenir. _

_ Le oí sentarse a mi lado. Su mano fría apoyada en mi espalda, mojándose con mi sangre. _

_ -Gomennasai- Susurró en mi oreja, al mismo que descendía por última vez el cuchillo. _

_ Todo terminó rápido. Me dejaron ahí tirado, desangrándome. Quizás se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho. De lo que ME habían hecho. De las consecuencias de sus actos. No llamaron a una ambulancia ni asestaron el golpe final. Cobardes. Al menos ahorradme el dolor de pasar horas agonizando._

_ ¿Todo terminaría aquí? ¿En este callejón oscuro de Tokio? ¿Solo? ¿Toda mi vida serían catorce años? ¿Nunca me casaría? ¿Nunca tendría mi propia familia? ¿No volvería a ver a Mei y a Yong pelear? ¿A Xiang mirándonos a todos? ¿Jugando todos juntos? ¿Haciendo la cena?_

_ ¿Dónde cambió todo? ¿Cuándo mi primo se convirtió en eso? ¿Cuándo olvidó lo que significaba ser una familia?_

_ ¿Me echarán de menos? ¿Mis padres? ¿Mis hermanos? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Todos? Yíhàn, no quería morir, solo pasó. Solo iba a comprar y ellos me encontraron... Nunca quise dejaros..._

_ Tengo miedo. No quiero morir, soy demasiado joven. Solo tengo catorce años. Todavía no he vivido. Hay demasiadas cosas que quiero hacer... Qǐng_

_ ¿Pero a quién le importa? ¿Hay algo hay arriba a quien realmente le importa? Nunca hice daño a nadie, siempre ayudé a los demás. Cuide de mis hermanos. ¿Y este es mi destino?_

_ Y mientras ellos vivirán una vida larga. Con una familia. Con todo que yo no podré tener. Solo con el pensamiento ocasional de la vida que destrozaron._

_ El callejón se ha vuelto rojo, la sangre diluyéndose en el agua. Llueve ¿Son mis antepasados llorando por esta traición? Esos es lo que dicen... _

_ El mundo no es justo._

_ Nunca ha sido justo._

_ Y nunca lo será._

**Fin Flashback**

Nos quedamos callados, después de mi relato. Sin saber que decir.

-Desperté unos días después en el hospital.- Solo para recordar que el protagonista de esta historia seguía vivo. Que yo seguía vivo.- Cuando notaron que no volvía, fueron a buscarme, me encontraron poco después. Fue Yong quien me encontró, por eso es tan protector conmigo. Teme que vuelva a irme y esta vez no llegue a tiempo.

-¿Y ellos? ¿Y Kiku? ¿No dijiste la verdad?- La miré. Antes dije que nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Y era la verdad.- ¿Dejaste que esos ublyudki quedasen en libertad?

-Si lo hubiese hecho, mi primo también hubiese sido juzgado. Mi familia dividida.

-Eso no importa. Debe pagar por sus errores.

-Has visto a Mei, le quiere más que a mí ¿Qué crees que pasaría si contase? Separaría a mi familia en dos. Y mi primo sería expulsado. No puedo permitir eso.

-¿Y por eso debes sufrir en silencio?- No contesté. Pensaba que ella lo entendería. Pero ya veo que no... Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo. Cada vez que he querido confesar, veo a mi primo, no en quien se ha convertido, sino al niño pequeño que se perdía entre las cañas de bambú.

-Muchas veces he querido confesar, señalar con el dedo, decir "Sé quiénes son los culpables", pero cada vez que lo hago veo a un pequeño Kiku pidiéndome que le enseñe a leer ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo si estuvieras en mi caso? ¿Si fueran tus hermanas?

Abrió la boca, buscando las palabras. Al final desistió. Si fueran sus hermanas no sería capaz. Ambos haríamos lo que fuera por nuestra familia, aunque costase nuestra felicidad.

-¿Puedo verla?- Preguntó, sorprendiéndome su pregunta ¿Ver la cicatriz que llevaba escondida? La mayor parte de la gente apartaría la cabeza, la olvidaría. ¿Para qué?

Con reticencia me quité la camisa hasta quedar con la espalda desnuda, expuesto.

Apoyó la mano en el medio de la espalda. Una mano cálida en contraste con el frío viento.

_Una mano fría, apoyada en la espalda llena de sangre_

Hace mucho que alguien no tocaba mi espalda. Mis hermanos sabían lo que había debajo de mis ropas, mis padres, mis primos... Pero nadie quería tocar algo así. Los errores, lo malo, lo feo tiende a ser evitado.

Pasó la mano con cuidado por la cicatriz sin presionar con fuerza. Despacio.

-Había una chica que vivía en Rusia.- Dijo, todavía pasando la mano por mi cicatriz.- No en un barrio muy bueno, pero para ella era todo su mundo. No tenía amigos, le costaba hablar con demás. Era tímida, muy tímida. Pero tenía a sus hermanas, y con ellas era feliz.

Su casa no era ni muy buena ni muy mala. Pero estaba bien, ella sabía que había mucha gente que estaba peor, así que no se quejaba.- Estaba hablando de ella ¿Me estaba contando su historia en tercera persona?- Solo había algo que le aterraba "El general invierno". Ese era el apodo que le pusieron al hombre que debía amarlas, como los demás padres; pero él no era así. Le apodaron el general invierno porque podía ser bueno, pero la mayor veces golpeaba como una ventisca. Sin dejar un rincón de la casa sin que sufriese las consecuencias de su ira. Las tres hermanas se escondían debajo de la cama, en un rincón del baño, en el armario... en cualquier lugar en el que el hombre no llegase. Pero siempre las encontraba.

La hermana mayor siempre abrazaba a las dos pequeñas, asustadas de los gritos y ruidos que provenían de la planta de abajo. De los moratones que su mamá presentaría al día siguiente cada vez más prominentes y cada vez más débil. De los moratones que presentarían al día siguiente las tres hermanas, siempre escondidos debajo de la ropa para que nadie preguntase. Porque si alguien se enteraba, el general invierno se enfadaría y nadie quería eso.- ¿Maltrato? ¿Lo que ocultaba era un pasado de maltrato? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Su miedo a hablar con los demás, a que la tocasen, a que llevase siempre manga larga... Eran resquicio de su pasado.- Nadie quería eso. Así que las cuatro mujeres callaban.

Al día siguiente el general invierno se disculparía, les compraría algún regalo a las niñas y un ramo de flores a la madre.- Su voz sonaba hueca, sin emoción, pero eso no era verdad. Había algo bullendo debajo. Quería darme la vuelta y abrazarla, pero me obligué a no hacerlo. Ella se había obligado a no interrumpirme en mi historia y yo haría lo mismo. Si la interrumpía no sería capaz de continuar- Pero nunca aprendería. Y unos días después se repetiría el ciclo.

Unos años después la hermana mayor se casó y se fue de casa. Ahora era la hermana mediana quien abrazaba a la pequeña, la quien decidía el escondite. Los golpes y gritos se volvieron peores. La niña estaba segura de que los vecinos lo oían, pero nadie hacía nada. El general Invierno les daba miedo. Así que siguió el ciclo sin que nadie lo parase.

La hermana mediana vio lo débil que estaba su hermana pequeña por los golpes. Ella no dejaría que la hiciesen más daño, aunque fuese ella la que sufriese las consecuencias. Cada vez que el General Invierno acababa con la madre y las buscaba, la hermana mediana se interponía y le enfadaba hasta que el general Invierno se olvidaba de la pequeña y descargaba el resto de la rabia sobre la hermana mediana.- Trazó los contornos de mi cicatriz, delineándola. Me había prometido no girarme, pero quería, quería hacerlo. Decirle que su padre no volvería a acercarse a ella, que de alguna forma lo impediríamos.- Después de todo, la pequeña curaría a la hermana mediana, mientras ambas lloraban.

Un día que ambas hermanas estaban solas, el General Invierno entró en la casa con una botella de vodka en la mano y un cuchillo en la otra, buscando a la madre; pero solo encontró a las niñas escondidas.

La hermana mediana se interpuso como siempre, pero el padre no la buscaba a ella. La hermana mediana siempre había sabido lo hermosa que era su hermana, pero nunca pensó que su padre se atrevería a algo así. Pero la madre no estaba.

La hermana mediana peleó contra el General Invierno, pero este le clavó un cuchillo en el cuello. La sangre empezó a brotar y caí al suelo.- continuó sin darse cuenta de que había pasado a primera persona.- Sentía miedo, por mí y mi hermana. De lo que le haría el General invierno.

La hermana se tiró otra vez el general invierno, el cuchillo cayó al suelo.- Anya paró de mover la mano sobre la cicatriz dejándola quieta sobre mi espalda. Paró un momento de narrar, tomó aire y continuó.- Y por primera vez, ella fue más rápida, cogió el cuchillo antes y lo clavó. Una, otra y otra vez. Descargando toda la ira. Todo el miedo, el dolor, las noches en venas, cada herida que el General Invierno. Clavé el cuchillo uno y otra vez hasta que dejó de respirar. Le había matado. Al General Invierno.- ¿El general Invierno? ¿Anya había matado a su padre? Por un momento sentí miedo, repulsión que todo ser humano siente contra otro al saber que ese alguien había arrebatado una vida. Luego, vino la concienciación de que si Anya no hubiese actuado, ese loco las hubiese matado. A las dos. Si ese era el trato que había dispensado a su familia, yo tenía muy claro que ese hombre merecía haber muerto. No a manos de Anya, para que ella sintiese el remordimiento, pero de alguna otra manera.

La sangre encharcaba la habitación. No sabía cómo estaba su hermana, no sabía cómo estaba ella. Solo recordaba las palabras de su padre, entre herida y herida. "eres igual que tu padre". Y era verdad. Era como su padre. Era peor que mi padre. Él nunca mató y ella estaba encima del cuerpo sin vida de su peor pesadilla ¿Eso no la convertía en peor que el monstruo?

L-la hermana mayor llegó para visitar a sus hermanas. Y eso es lo que se encontró. A la hermana mediana encima del monstruo con un cuchillo en la mano.

Llegaron hombres de uniforme, los mismos que nunca vinieron a protegerlas. Los que nunca hicieron nada para evitar la tragedia. Esos vinieron. Esposaron a la hermana mediana. Me metieron en una cárcel, con la herida del cuello todavía sangrando, porque a todos ojos, ella era la culpable. Y así era.

Cuando la hermana pequeña despertó, contó la verdad. Como su hermana la había salvado del general Invierno. Sabiendo eso, soltaron a la hermana mediana. Pero las cosas eran iguales que en la cárcel, por mucho daño que su padre había hecho, ella era peor. Hasta su madre había dejado de mirarla igual. La mirada que antes era para el general invierno, ahora era para la hija del General Invierno. Las burlas y los insultos de sus compañeros, quienes sabían lo que había hecho la perseguían. Las únicas que la miraban igual eran sus hermanas. Ahora era la hermana pequeña la que protegía a la hermana mediana. Me protegía de todo, hasta de mí misma.- ¿Me protegía de mí misma? Anya había intentado... No podía ser... No... a partir de ahora la vigilaría. No permitiría que pensase que ella merecía morir, aunque tuviese que recordárselo cada minuto de mi vida.

Varios meses después, la hermana mayor le dijo que se iba a ir del país con su marido, un joven estonio. Pero solo podía llevar a una. La hermana menor, aunque no quería separarse de la hermana mediana, tuvo que hacerlo. Porque la hermana mediana tenía que olvidar, tenía que volver a ser ella.

La hermana mediana, viajó y viajó, cambiando a algo parecido a como era antes. El primer día en la escuela, se encontró con un joven que la ayudó a ser como era antes.- Anya acabó el relato, apartando la mano de su espalda sin moverse del sitio.

No podía hablar. Me quedé callado, mirando la ciudad que se extendía a mis ojos sin verla realmente, metido en la tormenta que era mis pensamientos. Ese maldito biǎo zǐ yǎng de, ese wáng bā dàn,... ¿Qué le había hecho a Anya? No había sentido tanto odio por mi primo, ni por sus amigos que por este hombre que nunca había conocido, un hombre que desde la tumba seguía torturando a Anya. Me di cuenta de que deseaba su muerte, sin conocerle. Ya no era que muriese de alguna forma, ahora era yo el que quería empuñar el arma.

Pero no había sido yo, sino Anya. Para salvar la vida se su hermana había tenido que matar a su padre. Yo simplemente no pude imaginármelo. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre tranquilo, amable. ¿Pero y si hubiera sido un monstruo? ¿Si cada día hubiese temido que llegase a casa?

-Si no quieres se mi amigo, si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo, lo entenderé. Solo no se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor.- Me pidió Anya apoyando las manos para levantarse y marcharse al notar mi silencio. No podía permitirlo.

-Nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo. Solo me demuestras lo que amas a tu hermana. Hiciste lo que mi primo no hizo. Enfrentarse contra los que dañaban a su familia sin importarle las consecuencias.- La miré a los ojos violetas. Ahora podía entender que nuca se quitase la bufanda. Quería olvidar lo que había debajo. Al igual que yo, apartaba la mirada de su cicatriz que un espejo la reflejaba. Pero lo que yo sufrí no era nada comparado con esto, nada.- Nunca podría odiarte.

-Quise matar a tu primo. Levantarme e ir al comedor.

-Yo quise ir a Rusia y matar a tu padre, aunque esté muerto. Quise ser yo el que le matase. Anya, no eres un monstruo. Un monstruo no protege a su hermana pequeña todas las noches, se interpone para que no la dañen aunque sea a costa de ella misma. Podrías haberte quedado parada, dejado a tu hermana a merced de tu padre, pero no lo hiciste. Un monstruo no antepone la vida de los demás antes que la suya.

Me giré, poniéndome de rodillas enfrente de ella. Con decisión, aparté delicadamente la bufanda de su cuello, exponiendo su cicatriz. Pasé uno de mis dedos por ella. Al contrario que la mía, era limpia, recta. Me sentí audaz, más que en cualquier momento en mi vida. Bajé la cabeza posando los labios en su cicatriz. La sentí tensa a través de mis labios ¿Y si me había confundido? Esta posición era demasiado íntima para dos amigos. Para dos mejores amigos. Para dos mejores amigos en el que uno de ellos estaba enamorado de la otra.

Lentamente se fue relajando. Su mano pasó por mi costado produciéndome cosquilla, hasta posarse en mi cicatriz, recorriéndola con sus dedos.

Separé los labios de su cuello sin separarme de ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco que formaba su cuello. Ella me apretó más entre sus brazos. Así seguimos, lo más cerca posible el uno del otro. De la persona a la que habíamos contado la historia imposible de narrar. Rememorando las palabras del otro y que por primera vez, alguien más sabía la verdadera historia, los recuerdos que nos perseguían.

Ese día me di cuenta que nunca podría separarme de ella.

**Anya**

No sé cuánto pasó. Cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados. Era la primera persona que no fuesen mis hermanas que no me miraba con odio o asco al saber la historia. Me sentí que me había quitado un peso de encima que me llevaba aplastando meses. De todos los posibles escenarios que me había imaginado, el real era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros. Mi miedo me hacía verlo todo de color negro, sin poder sentir un resquicio a la esperanza de que me entendiese.

Volvimos al complejo de edificios que era nuestro instituto, callados. La tensión que antes nos acompañaba en la ida ya no existía en la vuelta, un silencio cómodo ocupaba su lugar.

Entramos en el comedor casi vacío, quedaban solo cinco minutos para entrar en clases y la mayor parte de los estudiantes se encontraban fuera apurando los minutos que quedaban de descanso.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa donde Mei y los demás nos esperaban. Antes de llegar a ella, vi por el rabillo del ojo una mesa ocupada por tres personas. Felicia, Ludwig y Kiku, seguramente preparando el próximo número de la revista de la escuela.

Antes de que Yao o yo misma me detuviese... no, yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo; quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo... me encontraba al lado de la mesa del club del periodismo y Kiku estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando por la nariz.

-¿Pero qué...?- Preguntaron Feli y Ludwig, levantándose de la mesa ambos a la vez. Sin hacerles casos, me arrodillé al lado del caído.

-No mereces a alguien como Yao.- Susurré en su oído, tan bajo que nadie más salvo nosotros dos lo entendería. Nuestro ojos se cruzaron un momento, el conocimiento de que yo conocía la verdad calando dentro de él.- Eres un cobarde, pero no se lo diré a nadie. No destrozaré tu vida como tú intentaste hacer con Yao.

-Lo siento. Lo siento.- ¿Lo siento? Después de todo lo que había causado ¿Eso era lo único que podía decir? Me fijé en su cara. La máscara que siempre llevaba... Su mascará... estaba rota... su semblante inexpresivo estaba destrozada... una lágrima caía de su mejilla. Pequeña, pero donde todo su dolor estaba concentrado.

Yao se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme. Ludwig y Feli hacían lo mismo con Kiku, quien rechazó la ayuda, manteniéndose en el suelo.

-Lo siento... por todo...- dijo dirigiéndose a Yao, intentando reconstruir su máscara.- sé que nunca me perdonarás... Sé que debí decirlo hace mucho... pero lo siento.

-No se puedo perdonarte.- El rostro inexpresivo del japonés no decía nada, pero sus ojos gritaban por el perdón. Por un momento tuve pena... hasta recordé todo lo que había hecho.- Pero el tiempo lo dirá.

Asintió imperceptiblemente, secándose la gota que caía por su mejilla antes de que cualquier más pudiese verlo, volviéndose a sentar en la mesa con sus dos compañeros una preguntando y otro ordenando una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar.

Nos alejamos de la mesa, dirigiéndonos con nuestros amigos. Cerrando a medias un capítulo de nuestra vidas.

**Un mes después Anya**

Felicidad. Esa palabra podría resumir mi día. Por primera vez desde que me había mudado, mi pequeña hermana Natasha, vendría a visitarme. Tanto tiempo separadas me hacía añorarla demasiado. Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separadas, siempre juntar para cualquier cosa. Menos mal que la espera había terminado.

Yao, podía notar mi agitación desde su asiento. Él conocía perfectamente lo mucho que la echaba de menos y de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas. Solo esperaba que estuviese conforme con Yao. Ella sabía lo importante que se había convertido Yao para mí. Solo esperaba que lo recordase.

Como todos los viernes, nos separamos. Eli, Arthur, yo y alguno más de la clase dirigiéndonos a la sala de reuniones para los preparativos de algo que necesitaba la aprobación del consejo estudiantil, mientras el resto de la clase se dirigía al gimnasio.

Eli me molestó durante toda la hora. Desde el día que habíamos llegado tarde, no paraba de preguntarnos lo que había sucedido. Y nuestra negativa solo había confirmado todas sus sospechas según ella. Prefería no saber esas sospechas. Conocía de sobras las sospechas sobre que el presidente del alumnado, Arthur Kirkland, que según unos estaba liado con Jones y según otros con Bonnefoy. Me ordené olvidar ese último pensamiento, era muy extraño pensar sobre la vida sexual de la persona que ahora mismo te está dando una charla sobre... ¿De qué era esta vez la reunión?

-Pssss- Giré la cabeza. Un papelito cayó en mi mesa. Gruñí. Eli.

_Ahora no está Yao. Porfa, porfa, porfa. Cuéntamelo. No se lo diré a nadie :3_

Seguro que no se lo diría a nadie... salvo a Mei, Lily, Emma y todo ser viviente en un radio de diez kilómetros.

_NO. No pensamos contártelo_

Le tiré el papel de vuelta, mientras Arthur pintaba algo en la pizarra.

Rápidamente escribió algo y devolvió la bola cuidando de que Arthur no se enterase.

_Que no me lo digáis solo hace que mis sospechas se hagan más fuertes._

Sospechas, siempre sospechas ¿No se cansaba de preguntar?

_Cualquier sospecha que tengas es mentira. Fin._

Devolví la pelota que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba otra vez entre mis manos.

_Llegasteis con las ropas desarregladas y TU querido Yao llevaba la camisa del revés ¿En serio quieres que nos creamos que no pasó nada?_

Me sonrojé ante lo que implicaba la frase ¿Es que un chico y una chica no podían estar solos cinco minutos sin que pensasen los demás nada raro?

_No pasó nada. Te lo juro_.

Los de las mesas colindantes miraban nuestros intercambios de papel con sumo interés, más atentos a intentar captar las palabras en los mensajes que las palabras del presidente.

_Dime al menos que os besasteis y te dejo en paz. _

_No nos besamos._

Y así fue como pasó toda la hora, pelota de papel pasando de mi mesa a la suya, sin que Arthur se enterase. Y sin oír ni una palabra de lo dicho en la reunión. Solo esperaba que no pidiesen nuestra opinión. No sabría ni cómo empezar.

Finalizada la reunión, salí pitando al gimnasio mientras Eli gritaba que no hacía falta que fuese si Yao iría en unos minutos al comedor. Desde el día que vi su espalda en el gimnasio, Yao tenía miedo de que alguien más se enterase de la cicatriz en su espalda, esta vez había sido yo quien la había visto; pero podría haber sido cualquier otro. Yo le había dicho que lo mejor era no preocuparse tanto, algo que sonaba hipócrita en mis labios. Yo era quien escondía la cicatriz bajo la bufanda. Al final decidimos que todos los días esperaríamos a que todos se fueran para que se cambiase, mientras yo vigilaba que nadie se acercase. Era un plan bastante rudimentario, pero era lo único que teníamos.

Atravesé toda la pista en dirección al edifico donde se localizaba el gimnasio. Todo iba como todas las semanas, hasta me encontré frente a frente con Yao... besando a una chica.

Me quedé paralizada al verlo y después di media vuelta, intentando olvidar lo que había visto. No debería molestarme, no debería. Yo solo era su mejor amiga, solo eso. Pero ahí estaba esa chica, besándole como si no hubiese fin.

Si hubiese sido una chica madura, para nada celosa, hubiese interrumpido y presentado para hacerme amiga de la chica. O hubiese vuelto al comedor y sentado con mis amigas.

Pero como soy una persona algo posesiva enamorada del chico que estaba apoyado en la puerta siendo besado hice lo más normal del mundo. Largarme. Lo más lejos posible que me permitiese el recinto del colegio.

Pasé de largo el comedor, el edificio de ciencias, el aparcamiento... y entré en el bosque, buscando mi pequeño lugar solitario. Fue una mala idea, ese lugar me recordaba demasiado a Yao. Pero no conocía otro sitio adonde ir y nadie me buscaría aquí. Y el único que podría, no lo haría.

**Yao**

Salí del gimnasio, apoyándome en la pared, esperando a Anya como todos los viernes. Hoy se estaba retrasando...

Una chica se acercó a mí, pelo rubio, ojos azul oscuro, delgada... Tenía que reconocerlo, era guapa, pero demasiado delgada para mi gusto. Parecía una reina de hielo.

-¿Eres Yao Wang?- Preguntó la chica. Asentí, sin estar muy seguro de adonde iría la conversación.

-sí, aru ¿Quién lo pregunta?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Preguntó a bocajarro. Espera... Salir ¿Pero quién era esta chica?

-Lo siento, aru pero no sé quién eres... No creo que sea muy buena idea...- Tartamudeé, sin saber muy bien que decir, cada vez más sonrojado. Esto no era lo mío. No sé hablar con chicas y menos rechazarlas ¿Dónde estaba Anya para ayudarme a salir de este aprieto? Ella sabría que hacer... Es una chica. Ella sabría algo.

La chica dio unos pasos en mi dirección hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mí, y me besó.

Sus labios eran fríos. No me gustaba. Por un momento me imaginé que era Anya la que me besaba, pero no era ella. Era esta chica. Y la tenía que apartar. AHORA.

Intenté apartarme, luchando contra su agarre, pero era difícil. Tenía más fuerza que yo. Apoyó los dos brazos en la pared, impidiéndome la huida por los lados.

Reuní toda la fuerza que pude apartándola de un empujón de mí, limpiándome la boca ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

-No quiero salir contigo, aru. No me gusta y no saldría contigo nunca.- La grité, desquiciado. Suelo ser siempre amable con todo el mundo, pero hay un límite. En la parte de asaltarme queda ese límite.

Cuando dije esas palabras, pareció relajarse. Alejándose de mí.

-Veo que Anya no se había equivocado. Soy Natasha.- La miré ¿La hermana de Anya era mi asaltadora? Estoy seguro de que nadie me había dicho que era así. Anya decía que era una chica dulce y callada. No podían ser la misma persona. A no ser que hubiese cambiado en los últimos meses... ¿Pero tanto?

-De todos modos no voy a salir contigo, aru.

-No quiero salir contigo.- La miré receloso. Elle suspiró.- Nunca saldría contigo ¿Vale? No te lo tomes mal, pero no eres mi tipo. Solo quería saber si eras de fiar. No dejaría salir a mi hermana con cualquiera.

-tu hermana y yo no estamos saliendo.- Respondí automáticamente, como siempre que alguien preguntara. Por mucho que yo quisiera. Pero para salir había que pedirlo, y yo nunca tendría el suficiente valor para preguntar por una simple cita.

-Lo sé, pero Anya le gustas y tenía que asegurarme que eras como ella te había descrito. Ella nunca ha confiado en los demás con facilidad y no me gustaría que la hubiese engañado. Pero tú no la has engañado ¿Verdad?

Asentí, algo me decía que no debía interrumpir a la chica.

-Escucha atentamente. Anya es la persona más importante para mí en el mundo. Ella siempre me ha protegido y no voy a dejar que un chico le destroce el corazón. Porque si me entero de que lo haces, te destrozaré a ti el tuyo ¿Te queda claro?

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez. Tragué saliva. No podía entender como alguien así necesitaría protección. Quizás su vida la había endurecido.

-Ahora que todo ha quedado claro. Ya podemos irnos a donde sea que vayáis a comer. Quiero ver a mi hermana. Y ni una palabra de esta conversación ¿Entendido?

Asentí otra vez, sintiéndome incapaz de articular palabra. Podía parecer calmada, pero algo me decía que no duraría en hacérmelo pagar si dañaba a Anya. Algo que nunca haría de todos modos.

No dirigimos al comedor, sin haberme cambiado todavía. Cuando se encontrase con su hermana, volvería para cambiarme. Quizás nos encontraríamos por el camino con Anya y ella se podría quedar con su hermana. Suspiré del alivio. Natasha me daba grima, así de claro.

-¡Yao! ¡Yao!- Por el camino de piedra venía Mei con Eli a su lado ¿Qué había pasado? Ellas nunca venían por aquí si podían evitarlo...- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Anya? ¿Os habéis peleado?

-¿Qué? ¿Anya? Todavía no la he visto, se supone que vendría aquí, pero no ha aparecido, aru.- Dije extrañado. Pensé que se habían retrasado en la reunión, nada más.

-La hemos visto pasar del comedor, cuando hemos visto eso, decidimos venir a buscarte

-¿Qué has hecho Yao?- Preguntó mi hermana, enfadada. Podía entender que sospechase de mí, pero debería saber que yo no haría nada que hiciese daño a Anya a sabiendas. Nunca.

-No he hecho nada. Os lo puedo asegurar, no la he visto. Podéis preguntarla a ella.- Señalé con el dedo a Natasha quien todavía no había entrado en la conversación.

-¿Y tú eres...?- Preguntó Eli.

-La hermana de Anya, Natasha. Íbamos camino de buscar a Anya, antes de ver a mi hermana tenía algo pendiente que hacer.- Amenazarme era lo que tenía pendiente. Pero eso no se me ocurrió decirlo en alto.

-Un placer, yo soy Eli y esta es Mei, la hermana de Yao.- Empezaba a cansarme de tanto saludo. No sabíamos dónde estaba Anya y nadie hacía nada.

Una terrible idea se formó en mi cabeza ¿Y nos había visto a Natasha y a mí besándonos? Ella siempre llegaba puntual. Y si se había ido, era por algo...

-Espera, Yao ¿A dónde vas?- Corrí... Anya se había ido por el beso, estaba completamente seguro. No cabía duda ¿Pero a dónde? No habría salido del recinto y si había salido no era muy lejos. Lo suficiente cerca como para llegar a la siguiente clase.

-¡Cuidado!- Choqué contra una chica, cayendo ambos al suelo. Ojos marrones, pelo castaño rojizo, seguramente latinoamericana.

-Lo siento, aru. Debería haber mirado por donde iba.- Me disculpé ayudándola a recoger los libros tirados por el suelo.

-No importa, es la segunda vez que me pasa en diez minutos. Cachai que me pasó lo mismo antes con una chica rusa.

-¿Rusa? ¿Y no sabrás donde se metió verdad?

-Pues sí. En el bosque, igual raro poh.

-Muchas gracias... esto...- La chica me sonaba... creo que estaba en mi mismo curso...

-Bianca.

-Muchas gracias, Bianca.- Grité mientras le devolvía el último libro y corría hasta el bosque, ya sabía dónde estaba.

**Anya**

No debería estar en el bosque. Si él quiere estar con otra chica, no es mi problema. Debería estar con los demás sentada en la mesa, sin que me afectase tanto. El amor es demasiado doloroso. Estúpidos sentimientos.

Estúpida yo. Pensaba que también le gustaba. Estaba decidida a pedirle salir, pero las cosas nunca salen como deberían salir. Otra chica se adelantó.

Si volvía a los edificios y veía a la chica, empezaría una pelea. Mi vena posesiva me decía que volviese y fuese a recuperar lo que es mío. Ahora mismo. Pero no iba a arruinar el día a Yao. Volvería a clase como si todo siguiese normal, iría a por mi hermana y pasaría toda la semana con ella.

Oí unos pasos presurosos acercándose. De todos los días, ese sería en el que alguien encontraría mi sitio. Le vida es una mierda.

-Anya.- Giré la cabeza. ¿Yao? ¿No debería estar con su novia? Apreté los dientes. Odiaba los celos. Me impiden pensar con normalidad. Espera... era algo bueno que no estuviese con esa. Quizás no eran nada.

-Yao ¿No deberías estar con tu novia?- Enmarqué una sonrisa falsa, que daba sensación de felicidad. Una cara que usaba cuando algo malo sucedía, para enmascarar los sentimientos. Hacía mucho que no la utilizaba- Estoy segura de que te echa de menos.

Debería golpearme con un tubo en la cabeza. Él ha venido y le quiero mandar con otra chica. No es normal mandarle de vuelta. Pero en nuestra relación no hay nada normal.

-Esa chica no es mi novia, aru. Y nada mío. Nunca querría que fuese nada mío, Da miedo. Y amenaza, aru. Es una acosa...- Se calló, para empezar a hablar más lento.- Es tu hermana, aru.

¿Mi hermana? ¿Había oído bien?

-Yao... ¿Estás seguro? No es que no te crea...- Comenté. No le creía, había excusas mejores. Pero decir que era mi hermana le había besado, era tan fácil de demostrar que era mentira que no parecía hasta mentira.

-Rubia platina, ojos azul oscuro y muy delgada. Y sobreprotectora, aru. No olvides la parte de sobreprotectora. Quería saber si sería un buen n... amigo para ti.

Eso me sonaba mucho más a Natasha. Desde el día en que todo cambió, nuestra relación había cambiado. Según ella yo la había salvado y ella haría lo mismo conmigo, protegiéndome y eso incluía a todos aquellos que se acercaran a mí. Quizás debí acordarme de cómo podría sobreactuar para protegerme de todo aquello que pudiese hacerme daño.

-Sabes lo que sucedió.- Yao se calló para escucharme, dejando de soltar una serie de frases sin cohesión y sentido. Sacudió las hojas que se encontraban a mi lado y se sentó, listo para escucharme.- desde ese día ha actuado como mi guardiana. Después de todo lo que sucedió, nadie me trataba como si fuese... normal. Era un monstruo para todos. Ella se enfrentó a todos aquellos que se burlaron. Me animó a no rendirme. Solo le aterra que alguien me haga daño.

-De todos modos no debería haberme besado. Eso no está bien, aru.- Sonreí a su enfurruñamiento. A veces ambos podíamos comportarnos como niños pequeños. Esta vez era él. Aun así, me molestaba que mi hermana le hubiese besado antes que yo. Debería hablar con ella de donde terminaba su proteccionismo y donde empezaba el sobreproteccionimo. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica ahora mismo iría a por ella, pero era mi hermana pequeña, le perdonaría todo.

-Da ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Te aceptó?- Pregunté, impaciente. Mi hermana había montado toda esa película para saber si Yao era de fiar. Por mucho que yo la hubiese intentado convencer que era la persona indicada, ella en ningún momento me creyó. "Necesito asegurarme por mí misma" me dijo. No necesitaba el permiso de mi hermana pequeña, pero quería la aceptación por parte de ella. Ella siempre me había animado a intentarlo. Fue por ella por la que me animé a viajar con mi hermana mayor a otro país. Sin ella, seguramente seguiría en Rusia deprimida. Tenía mucho que agradecerla.

-Sí, aunque no sin antes decirme que me mataría si te hago daño. No hacía falta que ella me dijera eso, nunca te haría daño queriendo, Anya.

-Lo sé.- No podía imaginarme a otra persona en la que confiase más. Quizás debería decirle la verdad...

Recordé las palabras de mi hermana "Anya, si es como tú dices, deberías pedirle salir. Sin conocerte, diría que está enamorado de ti. Pero no antes de que hable con él, puede ser un buen mentiroso.". Ella había dado su visto bueno... ¿Por qué no? Si no preguntaba yo, nadie lo haría.

Me levanté, sacudiendo la falda que se había llenado de hojas y polvo a sentarme en el suelo. Lo que iba a hacer requería ir bien presentada. Solo esperaba que saliese bien.

Le tendí la mano a Yao, quien seguía sentado en el suelo. Alzó su mano y la enganchó a la mía de buena gana tirando de él cuando el agarre era lo suficientemente fuerte, levantándole. No solté la mano, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido a Yao quien me miró extrañado.

"Vamos, anya, se valiente "pensé, aferrándome con más fuerza a la mano. "Solo son unas palabras"

-Yao, somos amigos desde hace meses. Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, nos hemos contado recuerdos que nadie más conoce.- Esto está quedando extraño, más bien parece que le estoy pidiendo matrimonio.- Lo normal según la sociedad es que lo pida el chico, pero nosotros dos no somos como los demás. Wang Yao.- Usé el orden de su nombre en chino, él lo preferiría para una ocasión especial. Tragué aire, la siguiente frase lo decidiría todo.- ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio?

Durante unos segundos se quedó callado, su cara cada vez más sonrojada. Parecía que boqueaba buscando aire, sin saber que decir. No supe si tomármelo como una bueno noticia o mala, por la forma en la que estaba actuando.

-Yo... aru... shì... creo... aru... sería... wǒ xǐhuan... aru... Nǐ shì wǒ... aru... de nǚ péngyǒu... aru...- Contestó, soltando entre frase y frase palabras en chino. Al ver mi cara de confusión, notó que la mayor parte lo había dicho en chino, un idioma que no hablaba.- Sí. Anya, sería un honor ser tu novio, aru.

¿Lo ha dicho? ¿Verdad? ¿Ha dicho que quiere que sea su novia? ¿Ha aceptado? ¡Sí! ¡Ha aceptado!

Me tiré contra él, aplastándolo entre mis brazos. Él no sabía lo mucho que me afectaban sus palabras. Que alguien me aceptase como era, con mis prejuicios, con todo mi pasado, era algo que nunca esperé encontrar. Menos alguien que me amase, que me devolviese mis sentimientos.

-Este sería el momento en el que el chico besaría a la chica.- Susurré contra su oído. Oigo su risa contra la mía, su pecho moviéndose suavemente contra el mío.

-Nuestra historia no es como las demás.- dijo suavemente, apoyando su frente contra la mía. Un delgado mechón de pelo castaño escapa de su pulcra coleta. Con cuidado lo coloco detrás de su oreja.

-Eso siempre.- Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Él no se queda atrás, sus brazos rodean mi cintura. Todas nuestras acciones encaminadas a mantenernos unidos. Sus labios se mueven contra los míos. Por alguna razón, no me sorprende el sabor de sus labios. Saben a su amada comida china. Me recuerda a él, a Yao.

Nuestra historia no era un cuento de hadas, no es la típica historia de una persona que rescata a otra.

Éramos dos personas que habíamos perdido la esperanza, que nos creíamos solas en el mundo.

No somos la pareja del chico fuerte que salva a la débil doncella en apuros. Somos dos personas con cicatrices, cada uno fuerte y débil a su manera.

No somos ángeles ni tampoco demonios.

No somos héroes ni villanos.

Solo nosotros.

Yao y Anya. Anya y Yao.

.

.

.

.

Espero que te haya gustado, a ti y a todos los que lean esta historia. De alguna forma esto iba a ser un oneshot cortito, pero ya viste en lo que se convirtió n nU

También se suponía que iba a ser un fanfic alegre, pero en algún momento eso se torció... Debo de dejar de escuchar canciones melancólicas cuando intento escribir algo feliz...

Por si a alguien le interesa (Y para que no sacrifiquéis a Kiku), Kiku si pidió disculpas a Yao, cuando este estaba en el hospital inconsciente. Cuando sus tíos y primos se fueron, cortó todos los lazos con sus antiguos amigos, lo que provocó que se metiera en varias peleas. Sus padres al final decidieron mandarlo con sus tíos para que aprendiese idiomas nuevos y se tranquilizase. Ya en España, intentó pedir perdón, pero nunca fue capaz y lo fue postergando hasta que Anya le pegó un puñetazo.

Esto acaba aquí, te repito otra vez ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Y que tengas un día cargado de sorpresas! ^^


End file.
